


A moment

by Thesilentone



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a mere thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SooRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooRa/gifts), [sexyfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/gifts).



> Hi.  
> This little piece of writing is a Thank-you to my cyber stalker, Soora and sexyfantasy for your comments and appreciation for my first story here on the 'finder' fandom. As well as the warm welcome i received from you all here.  
> I will be back with another story hopefully in a week's time. But I'll let you know.  
> This maybe gifted to these two, but it's a gift to all who have gave me a chance to join in the fandom here. It's short and sweet but I like it.  
> Thank-you all and enjoy!!  
> :D

A moment. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own the 'finder’ series or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Ayano Yamane. 

Today was a special kind of day.  
Both asami and akihito had a full day off. No emergency calls, no last minute plans, no nothing. Just the pair of them and the open road that they were travelling on. 

It was funny watching the city folk go about their business, being mindful of those around them, stopping every once and awhile then taking off again. 

“You're staring at space again akihito. What's got you looking so Thoughtful.”

Smiling at asami's words, akihito merely shrugged his shoulders and responded as asami carried on driving once the lights had changed. 

“I never really gave much thought to how people go about. I guess that i only wanted to see the world the way i wanted it to be seen, you know? To uncover the darkness of humanity but showing the good in it also. It's kinda like you asami.”

Snorting at that, asami merely pulled out a cigarette, lit up and responded whilst keeping his eyes on the road. 

“You are something else akihito. The world has many shades but only one shade suits you.”

“And which shade is that?”

Smiling softly, asami took one last drag, stumped it out before entering the carpark stationed at the hotel they are staying in. Shutting down the engine, asami turned around, cupped akihito's face and softly spoke. 

“White, akihito. It's a base colour, you can add as many different colours to it and yet white can never be tainted. It will always be pure and clean. Nothing can stain it akihito, never forget that.”

And with that, asami placed a lingering kiss to his forehead before getting out of the car and headed to the reception. 

Only stopping when he heard akihito's reply. 

“Well then. If that's the case, then you are black. And black and white complement the other quite nicely. Don't you think?”

Laughing full blown, asami could only agree. 

“Indeed they do akihito.”  
“Indeed they do.”

 

THE END


End file.
